


Cheer Up Emo, Time Moppet (An Up-to-Date Story for Today's Youth)

by hhertzof



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Community: remixredux07, Remix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-15
Updated: 2010-02-15
Packaged: 2017-10-07 07:14:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/62718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hhertzof/pseuds/hhertzof
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Stolen from the original) The Doctor and Romana's secret alien love-child learns some hard facts about life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cheer Up Emo, Time Moppet (An Up-to-Date Story for Today's Youth)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Cheer Up, Emo Time Moppet](https://archiveofourown.org/works/47777) by [LizBee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LizBee/pseuds/LizBee). 



> For remixredux 2007

Livianilatralundar  
The TARDIS  
E-Space

Dear Diary,

You'd think Mum would realise I was growing up and get me a portable vidigame player or a compete set of the Chronicles of Sorbitan, but no, she got me this dumb blank book and told me it's a diary and that I'm to write down whatever I want in it. I'm sure she plans to read everything I write, but I'll find a place to hide it where she can't find it.

This has to be the lamest present ever. So low tech and boring. We're Time Lords. But Mum insists that handwriting is important, so here I am writing in this stupid book. I can't see the point, since all I have to do is dictate and the TARDIS will print out whatever I want.

And this stupid thing has a place for dates too. Why would I need dates? On the TARDIS we never know what day it is.

Anyway, that's all I have to say today. Cause this is _stupid_!

 

\-------

Dear Diary,

I have the _worst_ mum in the whole entire universe. She insisted I stay here while she is wined and dined by alien aristocrats. I'm nearly fifteen not five. When is she going to realise that I'm _not_ a child??????

And she left K-9 to _babysit_ me. I don't need a babysitter. He'll just give me more maths lessons.

This is so stupid. I'm not staying here a moment longer.

\------

Dear Diary,

Mum's _FURIOUS_!!!!!!! And all because I sneaked out of the TARDIS to explore and ended up being used as a hostage against Mum and the rebels she was encouraging to revolt. K-9 stunned the guy so it wasn't like I was hurt or anything. But she's still mad. And told me that maybe, _MAYBE_ I could have more freedom in 50 years. When I'm _more MATURE_". I don't care what she says. I'm going to sit here in my room and not come out ever again and never speak to her again. So there!!!!!!

\------

Dear Diary,

I don't believe my mum. I tried to convince her I was rotting in E-Space. Talked about education and proper discipline and suggested that we should go back to Gallifrey. She tried to convince me there were too many rules to follow there. And threw Dad in my face, like I'd be just like him and alienate the Time Lords. But the real reason Mum wants to stay here is 'cause I embarrass her. She didn't say so but she might as well have. I'll never be good enough to please her and I wish I were dead.

\-----

Dear Diary,

Mum woke me up to tell me I was right, and that she never thought I'd grow up so quickly. I don't believe it. But we're going home to Gallifrey and she said I was right!!!!!!! Wow.

\-----

Dear Diary,

Mum can't find Gallifrey. I don't believe it. How can you lose a _planet_?

\-----

Dear Diary,

According to what we've heard Gallifrey was destroyed in a war. And turned into a myth or something. Dad's still around though and Mum's furious at him now. We found a memorial with a note Mum had left for herself saying "You are not alone." And she wrote a rude message in lipstick. I didn't know she knew some of those words.

She says we're going to Earth now, 'cause it's Dad's favourite planet and it's the place he's most likely to be. I hope it's better than some of the places we've been. Who ever knew the regular universe was so lame?

\------

Dear Diary,

We're staying with one of Dad's former companions, Sarah Jane Smith. I like her. She's got an adopted son named Luke and a neighbour named Maria who are both about my age, which is cool, and her house is really a TARDIS that was damaged in the war and can't fly any more. She's taking care of it because Dad asked her to. And it's a real TARDIS, not like the one Mum cobbled together in E-Space. She convinced Mum to send me to school with Luke and Maria, even though I'll be ahead of the other kids academically, on the grounds that I've been alone too long and need to be with my "peers".

But I think the real reason that Mum decided to stay is that Dad comes by Sarah's occasionally to _check up on the TARDIS_ and she wants to _have a talk_ with him.

Of course now I'm tripping over two K-9s, both wanting to teach me maths, but on the whole, it's better than E-Space.

\-------

Dear Diary,

Living here just gets better and better. Mum's still the same, but having Maria for a friend rocks. She's taught me all sorts of things about music and even convinced Mum I should get a mobile phone so we can chat even when we're not together. Sometimes Sarah lets me use her computer too. And Luke can be somewhat annoying, but Maria says that's what brothers are like (even though Maria doesn't have one and Luke isn't really my brother). Sarah says we can stay as long as we like. She even lets us help with her investigations, and persuaded Mum that it was okay.

\-----

Dear Diary,

My dad showed up. He came round to see Sarah and parked his TARDIS in the back garden. He was a bit shocked when Luke, Maria and I entered the TARDIS using Mum's key and even more shocked when I told him he was my dad. After that there was a lot of yelling amongst the grown-ups. Mum called Sarah Jane some interesting words and Dad even worse things. I didn't even know she knew some of those things. I'm not sure if Dad's with Sarah Jane that way, but Mum seems to think so.

Once Mum got that out of her system though, she started up on the subject of Gallifrey. Apparently Dad had destroyed it to save the universe. I'm not sure if Mum believes it though. Sarah seemed to enjoy alternating sides depending on the specifics of the arguments, which was sort of funny because they both started thinking she was on their side and trying to persuade her that they had the right of it. The whole thing was rather absurd, especially when Sarah would agree with one of them and they would decide that meant that she thought they were right about everything.

Finally, Luke, Maria and I went over to Maria's house. They were still fighting but it didn't look like it would end soon. I hate this. I didn't think I would, since I never met my dad before, but I hate watching them fight. And I don't like them ganging up on Sarah Jane. It's not like she did anything to deserve it. And of course they had to do it in front of my friends.

Parents are _so_ embarrassing.

\------

Dear Diary,

This morning Mum and Dad just left. Without saying anything to me. I _hate_ them. I hope they die horribly at the hands of the Daleks or Cybermen or other evil robots. I should have known they never wanted me. Mum sees me as a burden and Dad was too busy fighting with Mum to even notice me. Sarah says I can stay with her as long as I want to. But she's not much better. I wish my Dad was like Maria's dad. He adores her.

\------

Dear Diary,

They left on Friday...it's now Sunday. Maria's dad had a business trip, so she's staying until next week. Sarah's making jokes about being everyone's babysitter and made us fairy cakes from a mix. She says this is typical of Dad, and that he never came back for her. She seems to think it will be different for me since I'm his daughter, but I don't believe her.

Anyway, we spent the weekend watching The OC, Hollyoaks and Heroes, which Maria says are required viewing for kids our age. Except maybe Heroes, but super-heroes are cool. I want to be Hiro when I grow up, though I'd probably end up being Claude, given how invisible I end up feeling most of the time.

We did K-9 races in the back garden. It's surprising how competitive they are with each other.

I still wish my Mum and Dad were here.

\------

Dear Diary,

They finally came home. A week later. In the middle of the night, if you can believe it. Didn't even bother to wake me up to say hello. I bet they didn't even think about me at all while they were gone. I wish I were _dead_!!!! Then they'd be _sorry_.

\------

Dear Diary,

I woke up and discovered my dad in the kitchen making breakfast. He'll never be on Ready, Steady, Cook, I can tell you that. At least he was enthusiastic about it. He was singing a rude song when I came in and boy was he embarrassed.

Of course that was the only good thing about breakfast. It turns out they were too busy sightseeing and saving the universe to remember they had a daughter. And apparently while they were gone, they got married. Without me. I guess I know where I stand in their relationship.

Luke's knocking on the door but I'm not gonna answer. Why should I? No one ever wanted me around anyway. I'm just going to stay in here forever.

\------

Dear Diary,

I can hear Sarah yelling from in here. Bits of conversation like "don't you ever _think_" and "irresponsible (something I couldn't hear, but sounded horribly rude) childish brats". And my favourite - "I think she's more responsible than either of you". Maybe Sarah would let me stay with her. I like Earth and Luke and she's a much better parent than either of mine. I'm still not leaving this room though.

\------

Dear Diary,

Mum and Dad came up to talk to me. I think Sarah made them. They sat on the bed and asked me what I wanted to do. I told them I wanted to stay here and go to school with other kids. Not that I want to be like everyone else, but being the only Time Lord child sucks sometimes.

Mum said that was what they had been thinking. She wants to stay in one place for a little while too and has already talked to Sarah about staying and helping take care of the TARDIS and with her cases. Dad said he'd been coming round often anyway. Then Dad hugged me, which was sort of nice. He might not be as bad a dad as I thought. Maybe having a real family won't be all that bad especially if Sarah reminds them to listen to me once in a while.


End file.
